This application relates to a disconnect plunger for use in an integrated drive generator. An integrated drive generator includes an input shaft receiving rotational drive, such as from a shaft on a gas turbine engine. The input shaft selectively drives a disconnect shaft. The disconnect shaft typically drives a generator rotor, perhaps through a differential assembly. The generator rotor rotates adjacent a generator stator to generate electricity for various uses, such as on an aircraft.
Under certain conditions, it is beneficial to not put the input shaft's rotational drive into the generator. Thus, a disconnect assembly is utilized. A disconnect assembly typically utilizes a disconnect cam profile on the disconnect shaft which is engaged with a disconnect cam profile on a disconnect plunger. The disconnect shaft is spring biased into engagement with the input shaft.
The disconnect plunger is spring biased to a first position, but a disconnect solenoid holds the disconnect plunger against this bias force.
Under certain conditions, the disconnect solenoid may be actuated to allow the disconnect plunger to bias the disconnect shaft away from engagement with the input shaft.
The disconnect plunger faces challenges in such designs.